pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Miryoku
Other Name(s) The Blazing Blue Phoenix Race: Human Gender: Female Birthday: 9, 10, 1991 Age: *Season 1 (19) *Season 2 (20) Hometown: Hidden Shadow Village Region: Jetix Height: 5’6” Weight: 160lbs Occupation: Pokémon Trainer, Shinobi Martial Status: In a relationship Relatives: *Jamie Miryoku *Hinta Miryoku *Assua Miryoku *Eria Miryoku Series Debut: A New Journey Begins, Chapter 57 'Appearance' Alice is a pale skinned young girl of average height, with remarkably long ocean blue hair. To match her ocean blue Alice also has ocean blue colored eyes. When Alice made her first appearance in Chapter 57 of A New Journey Begins she was wearing a blue kimono, though afterwards she change's into a brown cloak like jacket though hers was much smaller than her sisters. Underneath it she ware a green sweater like shirt like Assua and a blue skirt with a brown belt around her waist. She also ware a pair of boots that strapped around her ankle. 'Personality' Alice is a kind, caring and straight forward person who would do anything to help out her love one's. Like the rest of her family though not as outspoken the rest of them Alice will speak her mind and raise her voice if the situation calls for it. She is shown to dislike fighting, but is willing to put everything on the line to protect her friends. She is head over heels in love with Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon who she waited to return to her after he left the village. She is shown to worry about him, thought she doesn’t like his rash way she cares about him enough to trust his judgment. It is revealed in "Counterpoint Convergence" that Alice while is in a committed relationship with Timothy the two are shown to enjoy a ménage à trois every now and then with other females. Unlike the rest of her family Alice has never been seen being angry, though it was once said by Hinta that it was good reason for it, though she never said why. 'Biography' Much of Alice's past like that of her family is clouded in mystery. Alice is one out of four siblings though it is unknown who their parents are. She was born in the Hidden Shadow Village with her brother, Jamie Miryoku and 3 sisters Hinta Miryoku, Eria Miryoku, and Assua Miryoku. She went to the Shadow Academy and it was during this time that she meet Timothy Harmon, who she had a crush on. After her graduation from the academy Alice was put into a ninja squad with her brother Jamie and Timothy with a jonin sensei Mizaro Alvarez. Later after Timothy disappeared from the village after defeating Kysis, left the village and headed to Kordell City where she began to live. She became the city's gym leader and she stayed there waiting for Timothy to return to her. 'Natural Ability's and Power's' 'Natural Ability's' 'Power's' Charka User: Being born in the Hidden Shadow Alice has been trained to use chakra while going to Shadow Academy. It is unknown what her chakra nature is, but Alice is shown to be an excellent shinobi. See Shinobi Profile Ki User: After being trained by Timothy to us Ki Alice was shown to be a powerful fighter. See Ki Profile 'Pokémon Trainer Ability' See Pokémon Trainer Profile 'Quotes' (To Timothy) ''"True love is not how you forgive, but how you forget. Not what you see, but what you feel. Not how you listen, but how you understand, and not how you let go, but how you hold on." ''(To Timothy) "Confront the dark parts of yourself and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. You willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause your angels to sing. Use the pain as fuel as a reminder of your strength." (To Violet & Misty) “Well it's hard to say, but from my experience find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen or will stay awake just to watch you sleep...wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks your pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he care and how lucky he is to have you. The one who turns to his friends and says "that's her." That's when I believe you have found that special someone.” Category:Normal Character Profiles Category:Female Characters Category:Shinobi Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Former Gym Leaders Category:Miryoku Clan Members Category:Characters